In love with a monster
by Fremont
Summary: Jacobs story after the epilouge in eclipse. Yes he imprints. But look for what happens to the girl he imprints with. Dun DUn DUN! I don't own any of the characters! they are truely stephenie meyer's. cept for meg
1. Chapter 1:waking up

**A/N: Hi! im new to this so please review! Thanks**

**Just to let you know where this starts... it takes place right after the epilouge in eclipse, so after jacob runs a way. It is probably all going to be in Jacobs POV so yeah, Enjoy! (or don't just tell me about it when you review!)**

I opened my eyes and rolled onto my back. I looked up and saw a dark ceiling. For a moment I couldn't remember were I was or why I was there. My life was just a blur. I closed my eyes again and remembered pain; my pain. Then it all came rushing back to me.

The day of the fight was the worst and best day of my life. The worst day because I found out that Bella was going to marry that stupid Bloodsucker. She didn't even tell me. She probably wouldn't have ever told me. I had acted like a fool, chasing her like the dog I was when she had already decided to be with him. Still, it was worth it because she finally realized that she loved me too. I knew it from the beginning when that filth bloodsucker left her. She needed someone and I was there; her shoulder to cry on.

I understand why _Edward_ left and I know he thinks he was being noble but if you have a good thing going for you, why let it go? She'd kill for that guy. And worse she'd die for him. What was so good about him? Money? Looks? I wanted to kick myself for that. I knew she wasn't shallow, just blinded. He'd been first and apparently, that was all that mattered.

I got up awkwardly, partly because I was still sleepy and partly because I had tried to get up as a human when I hadn't phased back yet. It was approaching dawn, just like when I took shelter in this cave so I'd been asleep for about 24 hours.

I wished I knew how many miles it was because I had finally lost the connection with the pack. It had been sometime two days ago and since there weren't exactly any highway signs in the forest, I had lost track of where I was. I got out into the dawns faint light and looked at my right leg that held the thin cord for my clothes. Usually I had a pair of sweats or something tied there. Usually. At the moment, I just had the cord. I cursed, which came out as a low growl. I recalled phasing before starting my long trek but I hadn't been thinking much about how I would need clothing in the future.

I heard a grumbling and turned instinctively behind me but quickly realized it had come from me. I was incredibly hungry. That could have to do with the fact that I hadn't eaten in about a week. Depression could mess with your head… and stomach.

I made my way north, following my nose. I ended up by and empty highway. I ran along it until I found a directional sign. Apparently I was headed towards a small town outside Alberta, Canada. I ran farther until I saw a sign welcoming me to Little Alberta. _Very creative_, I thought as I ran faster.

I was thinking about other problems in my planning besides stopping for food. That was a big enough problem in itself considering how much werewolves usually ate. My lack of clothing kept popping in my head. I would have to steal some so I desperately hoped that this town had a clothing store. At least it was still early so no one would see me become little Alberta's first Streaker.

The town lived up to its name. It had a main street and that was about out for stores. I circled the entire area looking for somewhere less public, even if it was deserted, but there were only small cabin looking houses surrounding the area. Luckily, everything was surrounded by thick forest that reminded me of Forks.

The stores lining the street looked mostly touristy but there was a small mall that looked promising. Otherwise my choices were Bob and Bill's tackle and bait, or a shabby looking grocery store that looked like the equivalent of Wal-Mart. Daylight hadn't hit the town yet so it was close to pitch black. I crept to the back of the mall and listened. I only heard a few birds so I phased quickly and went inside.

The first store I found sold only cookware all made by hand in the village down the highway, according to the giant red sign that hung in the display window. The second shop was specialized in tools and on the third I got lucky. It was a small store that sold clothing; it looked like a boutique. I quickly got clothes that weren't too conspicuous and quickly tuned to leave. As I turned my reflection caught my eye. Whoa. My hair was past my shoulders and extremely shaggy. I had never really thought about it so it surprised me. It made me look older than I had before. Even with the extreme growth spurt. It reminded me of Bella. She had always liked my hair longer and that was why I had started growing it out again in the first place.

Voices brought me back to reality. One voice was clearly a man's, deep and raspy, like he was a long time supporter of the Tobacco Industry. The other voice was a girl's. They were just outside the store it sounded like. I could here the girl saying something about calling the police. I wasn't sure what to do. They could just be joking in which case, I should get out of the mall before they called he police on _me_. But what if they weren't?

**A/N: Please review, it would rox my soxs!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meghan

**A/N: wow if your reading this you must have liked the first chapter! makes me happy! this does start right of from the last chapter so yeah keep reading! (and review)**

**I forgot to put this in the last chapter... I DON'T Own twilight or any of her wonderful characters.**

A sudden crash and a muffled groan made up my mind. I cautiously looked out of the stores door and saw a man standing over a girl whose face was turned away form her attacker. The man had a gun pointed at the girl and on my instincts took over. I sprinted at the man and crashed into him. The force knocked him into the wall. He slumped down to the floor in a heap, clearly unconscious. I kicked his gun down the hallway from him and turned to the girl.

"Hey!" I called. "Are you okay?"

She looked at me dazed. "Perfect timing," she muttered.

I walked over to her and helped her up. There was nothing I could do but stare. I knew the gist of what imprinting was and knew how it felt from how Sam felt about Emily, but this was a million times better than that. It was like breathing for the first time after being underwater for too long. It was like seeing the light after being in the dark for a while. It was the strangest feeling I had ever felt as well as the best. I knew I loved Bella but suddenly this girl was the only girl in the world.

"Um… are _you_ okay," She asked carefully.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Confused was a way better word but I didn't exactly want to scare her. She was average height with wavy brown hair. Her eyes were a deep brown and surrounded by black lashes. Her skin was light but not pale.

"Not to be rude or ungrateful or anything but what are you doing here? The mall doesn't open until 9:00," she asked uncomfortably.

"Oh… Ah, I Um," It was hard to think when she was staring at me. God she was beautiful.

The robber suddenly moaned, offering me and easy escape to the question. "Shouldn't we call the police for that guy?"

"Right," she said. "Come on." She led the way into the clothing store I had just provided me with the clothes. She picked up a phone and dialed. I heard the phone ring four times before it was answered. I walked around the store, out of view to carefully ripped the tags of the clothes and stuff them in my pocket. I was suddenly self conscious and surreptitiously positioned myself in front of the closest mirror. I checked my hair, running my fingers through it twice, before I realized she was looking at me through the mirror. I dropped my hand and turned around swiftly.

"I never really thanked you, ya know." She had a puzzling look on her face that made her forehead wrinkle like she was concentrating really hard on something. "I'm Meghan by the way." She added as an after thought.

I smiled Bella's favorite smile. "I'm Jacob and your welcome." I replied. "Anytime you're being held up at gunpoint, I'll be there." It was proving to be an awkward conversation but she smiled anyway.

"So what exactly were you doing here?"

Great. I thought we had gotten past that question, I mean, what was I supposed to say? I really needed clothes because I'm a werewolf and when I change back into a person I'm naked? What a great conversation starter. I settled on, "I just heard you two from outside."

"Wow. You must have good hearing. I didn't think it was that loud." She was clearly not buying it.

I didn't know how to respond to that so I just looked at my feet.

Suddenly a man burst into the room. He looked wide eyed at me, almost glaring and then turned to Meghan.

"Meg," he sighed. "What the hell happened? I'm on my way to the airport and I get a call from the sheriff that there was a robbery here." He said as he pulled her into a tight embrace. His gray hair and wrinkled face told me he was probably not her boyfriend.

"Dad." She said confirming my conclusion. "I thought that your flight had left already?"

I felt the conversation was a private Father-Daughter bonding after a near tragic experience thing so I walked out of the store to watch the cops drag the almost thief away. He struggled so they put handcuffs on him, making the show more interesting.

"Excuse me son," a police officer said tapping my shoulder. "We need your account of what happened here."

I told him the story, editing out _my_ crime. He then told me that I had done a great deed today and should be proud of myself. Great.

Meghan and her Dad came out. Her Dad said, "Jacob, I want to thank you for saving my baby girl." I nodded as he turned back to his daughter. "And you be more careful." She rolled her eyes and hugged him.

"Dad you'll miss your flight, and if it makes you feel better, I'll hire a bodyguard."

I wanted to yell that she didn't need to hire one; I'd do it for free! But I contained myself.

Her dad hugged her again shook hands with me and left, leaving us alone again. Bring on the awkward conversations.

She sighed, looking at the clothing racks that had been knocked down. I offered to help so that I could show her I was capable to have a normal conversation.

"So," she started. "How long are you in town?" She had started picking up some sweaters that had been thrown all over the short hallway. I bent down and picked one up as I thought of an answer.

Thinking was harder than it should have been. She smelled really good, like summertime or something. "I don't know. I sort of ran away with no plan."

"Ran a way, huh, family trouble?"

_Clever way to pry_, I thought. "Not really. I just needed a break… to think about stuff." My answer was kind of vague but true.

"Huh." She paused. "Sounds like girl trouble."

Dead on. I couldn't help laughing. "How'd you guess?"

"Well, I am very smart." She smiled but then furrowed her brow. "I don't know why she didn't stay with you though. You're…uh… handsome and stuff. And you're good at saving the day."

"she just got a better offer." I stared out into space for a minute. She stayed quiet like she knew I was going to continue. "We weren't actually together, just friends." I paused and glanced at her. "It's a long story," I finally sighed.

Meghan smiled, pulled her legs out from under her so she was sitting cross legged. "We've got time," she said with a coy smile on her face. "The mall doesn't open till nine o'clock."

"Well I don't exactly know where to begin…" I started.

"The beginning usually works," she prompted with an innocent look in her round, deep brown eyes.

I thought about just explaining everything to her. Would she freak out? I racked my brain. Probably not, Emily didn't freak out and neither did any of the other girls when they were told. But I barely new this girl and I wasn't sure how she reacted to strange things.

Confusion swept over me as I thought about the one person I had told I was a werewolf. She hadn't freaked out, but then again, she is and was in love with a vampire at the time so what was one more mythical creature added to the party?

My cautious glance at Meghan turned into staring, and I remembered what the stories about imprinting said more clearly; the imprinted person understood everything. We weren't sure how, but it increased the bond between the two people. It helped them bond. As soon as I told her she would understand.

I for a while, I hadn't been thinking of Bella. I did now though. Our last conversation came back to me. She told me to go find someone to imprint with. I had always thought that that would never happen; as long as she was alive- or a vampire probably- I would love her. Confusion swept over me. This was probably just how Sam felt when he imprinted with Emily; Two parts of him clashing. Now Bella knew she loved me but it was still next to unrequited. But what if it hadn't been that way? What if she loved me as much as she loved the bloodsucker? What if I had had a real relationship with her like I'd always dreamed, wished, and fantasized about? What if I had met Meghan somehow during that relationship? I would have broken her heart just like her bloodsucker had when he left.

"Jacob?" Meghan's voice brought me back.

"Right. Long story." I took a deep a deep breath and launched into my story.


	3. Chapter 3: Girl of my dreams

I started with the Quileute legends about the werewolves

I started with the Quileute legends about the werewolves. There was no need to mention the vampires and scare her off even more. Then I talked about Bella and how during her senior year her boyfriend had just picked up and left. How it had left her empty and devoid of life. How I had been there for her and how she still went back to him after how he'd treated her. I got a little angry during that and had to calm down before I continued.

I had gotten carried away with Bella's part of the story that I had to backtrack to get to the hardest part of the story; the werewolf part.

"Did I mention Sam yet?" I asked not sure what I had left out.

"Only that he found Bella after Edward left."  
"Yeah, he did," I mused. This next part was hard to put into words. "In La Push there was sort of a gang. Well it wasn't a gang really more of a pack. At the time I didn't understand it but, all my friends were disappearing for a week and then they were… distant." I could tell I was babbling but I couldn't stop. It was too hard to talk about. "My friend Embry did that. He hated Sam's group. It was a huge surprise when he just suddenly joined it.

"A couple weeks later I joined it. It was horrible. I hated it, but I had to join it."

Her reaction was similar to Bella's when she heard about Sam. "You didn't have to join anything. America is a free country."

I smiled and rolled my eyes at the cliché. "Yeah it is but I still had to join it. This wasn't something I could control." She was going to interrupt so I held up my hand. "This is really hard so please, don't interrupt. Thanks," I said as she closed her mouth that was still open from wanting to speak. "Boys, well teenagers actually, in the Quileute tribe go through this change as they get older. It's a little strange but… do you remember the story about the Wolf-men?"

She nodded and then her face lit up with understanding. "Your. A. Werewolf," she said making each word its own sentence.

"You figured it out." I smiled sheepishly.

"I did say I was very smart." She looked down and then up through her lashes. "Show me." She whispered.

I took her hand and pulled her out the back door. Showing of a little bit, I pulled of my shirt and through it to her. I noticed her staring at me while I smiled with satisfaction as I jogged off into the woods. I pulled of the jeans and phased quickly. I couldn't wait to see her reaction.

When I got back out of the trees I noticed that she hadn't moved at all. She gasped and stared at me, eyeing my red brown fur, dark eyes, and of course my gigantic form. We stood like that for what seemed like hours. All the time, I was grinning as much as I could manage.

She finally asked timidly, "Jacob?" I nodded and waited. She tentatively reached out to touch the fur on my cheek. I leaned into her hand while she laughed. It reminded me of another time and place.

"Whoa… This is completely absurd but…wonderful!" she stammered.

I let out a coughing sound in response, nudged her hand again and darted back into the woods.

When I returned, she was sitting cross-legged on the ground with her head in her hands. I sat down next to her and stretched my legs out. She had my shirt in her lap.

She looked up at me through her hands. I smiled. "What do you think? Pretty crazy, huh?"

She laughed nervously. "Yeah, it is and a part of me thinks I should be running away screaming- I mean Jacob, you just turned into a giant wolf!" she said, looking down as if embarrassed. "But the other part, the bigger part, doesn't even care." She laughed again.

I took her hand and we sat there for a while. We didn't look at each other, just sat there. I thought about why I was there; why I had really heard the struggle in the hallway. I also thought about telling her about imprinting. From what I could figure out imprinting wasn't something you could just ignore. It affected her just as it affected me. It was like I suddenly couldn't live without her, which was weird considering we'd only just met.

I cleared my throat and began. "You know, I didn't actually hear you from outside."

"Yeah, I picked up on that, especially when you came to my rescue with the tags still on your clothes." She smiled and continued. "I don't mind though. I mean, I didn't want to be this town's first murder victim."

Huh. That topic ended quicker than I'd thought it would. So I decided to start the next and possibly more difficult topic. "There's another legend about werewolves that I didn't tell you." I paused, not sure of how to continue.

As if she knew I needed help starting, she asked, "What is it?"

"Do you believe in true love, and love at first sight?"

"True love: yes. Love at First sight: No. I think it's just a fancy phrase for 'Lust'." Her expression made it look like she wanted to ask a lot more questions.

I thought about her answers. For normal people she was defiantly correct. What could you possibly see in someone with one look that made you fall in love with them? For werewolves that first look is when you find out that they're your true love. A little backwards now that I think about it.

I turned to look at her. "I agree with, when we're talking about _humans_." I emphasized the word.

She looked shocked. "You're not _human_?"

"Most of the time I am, like right now for example. But I do turn into a giant wolf," I reminded her.

"Right. So we're not talking about humans. We're talking about… werewolves." She thought for a moment. "Do you fall in love with people you look at?" One person, I thought while I smiled at her joke.

"Wait, in your stories you talked about the old chief, falling in love with the third wife…" she was speaking very slowly as she processed all the information I had shared with her. Her eyes widened as she slowly came to realize what I was trying to tell her.

"Its called Imprinting," I said slowly. "The first time a werewolf sees his 'True love' or what ever you want to call it, he knows that she's the 'one'. I inserted the air quotations to lighten the mood.

"And… you imprinted. With me?"

"Yeah."

She looked through the trees at the sun that was barely managing to shine through. The sunrise was mostly orange with yellow and pink at the edges.

I looked over at her and noticed the nervous look that had her biting the inside of her cheeks.

"How does it work…exactly?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Uh… I'm not sure. Exactly." I stood up and walked to the tree line. I turned slowly to face her again. "It doesn't have to be true love. I can be what ever you need me to be. A brother, a friend, whatever."

"But you could also be a boyfriend, or a husband or whatever. Right?"

I shrugged. "If you wanted."

She looked at me with an odd look on her face. I was about to ask her what she was thinking about when she jumped up. She crossed the distance and kissed me. It was a shy kiss, like she hadn't entirely made up her mind about it. It was over way to quickly too. I hadn't even had time to wrap my arms around her when she said, "C'mon. We still have to pick up those sweaters." And dragged me back inside.


	4. Chapter 4: Looking forward to tomorrow

**A/N: This chapter is a little longer than the other ones; there wasn't a good place to break of the chapter. (actually, the first four chapters are the entire chapter one...)**

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. (sure wish i did though...) **

The rest of the morning passed way too quickly, just like the kiss, but it gave me time to learn about her.

Meghan had been very close to her grandmother, Ruby. Ruby had opened the store a while ago and when she died, gave it to Meg. At the time Meg had been a senior in high school in Northern Montana. She saw the possibilities of opening the store and becoming a business owner. Her father however, wasn't too keen on the idea. He said that owning a store was a very variable business, especially in a small town like little Alberta. He didn't want her to go into business so he wouldn't pay for her two year business degree. She moved to Canada, to start the business after college and moved into her Grandmother's little house that had also been left to her. She had always felt bad about the distance between her dad because of there different views so a year after she left she invited him up to visit. He saw how successful she was and ever since then they had gotten along extremely well, calling every week.

She had always wanted to open a store up in the states, but hadn't had the opportunity. Apparently it was harder to get a business license in the US than in Canada.

We worked up until noon when a flustered old woman came in.

"I'm so sorry I'm late honey, I just couldn't find my keys!" the women said as she hurriedly put away her purse and reached for an apron. She had trouble with the tie in the back so Meg helped her.

"It's ok Irene, I had Jacob to help me," Meg said waving her hand in my direction.

"Oh my word…" Irene muttered under her breath. "Well it's nice to meet you Jacob." Her eyes looked like they were on hinges as they swiveled back and forth between us.

I stifled a laugh as I came over to shake her hand, "It's nice to meet you too." I glanced over at Meg and noticed she was pursing her lips to hide her amusement.

We walked out of the mall to a small restaurant. It was dimly lit with oddly shaped tables and mismatched chairs. I couldn't tell what the food they served was. It smelled spicy but I didn't recognize it. Then again, it wasn't like there were a lot of food choices in La Push.

"Its Indian food," she said, reading the puzzled look on my face. It was like she could read my mind.

A tired looking waitress led us to a table, dropped two menu's, and mopped off to through the kitchen doors.

"Aren't waitresses supposed to be… perky?" I asked. "That one looked like she was about to pass out."

Meghan laughed her carefree laugh and looked back towards the kitchen. "That's Tina. Her mom just had triplets and her dad's away on business, So yeah, she probably is about to pass out."

"That would explain it. I never pegged you for the town gossip though," I teased.

"Oh I'm not. Irene however is, and when you work all afternoon with her in an enclosed space, you learn things." She smiled and picked up your menu. "I'm assuming you have no idea what Indian food is like so I'll order."

"Um, Okay, but I don't have any money."

"Yeah, I figured that since you needed to steal those clothes." She whispered the word steal.

"Fine, but how can I pay you back?"

"Easy, just work at the store for a week." It seemed like she had thought out this solution a while ago, as if she had foreseen this problem. I was beginning to wonder how _exactly _imprinting worked.

I ended up ordering something spicy with chicken and potatoes; I wasn't even going to try to pronounce it. We talked while we ate, keeping the conversation light. We ended up staying an hour after we had finished eating.

When we were finally done, she took me to a park. It wasn't very big. It looked like a clearing that had been fashioned into a make-shift park. There was a pond in the middle with a gravel path leading around it, and a few benches scattered here and there.

"So…" I started as we sat down on one of the random benches.

"I like to come here sometimes. My house is really small and there isn't a back yard." She sighed. "Sometimes I wish I could just leave. Kind of like what you did."

"Except I doubt you'd explode into a giant wolf when you run," I teased.

She laughed. "No I probably wouldn't." her smile disappeared as she turned serious again. "But still it be nice to just leave everything behind. Just to go somewhere because I wanted to, not because I felt obligated to."

I was confused. "Didn't you do that when you opened the store here?"

"No, that was because I felt obligated to. I was just taking up room at my dad's place and he wanted me to do something with my life. Unfortunately, he wasn't too happy about my decision at first. I told him what I was planning to do and he basically said not while you're living here. So I moved out. Luckily I suck at holding grudges." She smiled. "Man, I probably sound like a cry baby. My life has been relatively easy you however turn into a giant wolf and protect your town against… you never told me why you're called the 'protectors'."

"No I didn't want to freak you out," I said looking down at my hands clasped in my lap.

"What's freakier than a werewolf?" she asked skeptically.

"Werewolves aren't the only myth that happens to be true."

"What are vampires running around now, too?" She didn't realize how right she was until I didn't laugh at her joke. "_Vampires_ are real too?" her face was so surprised it would have been funny in any other conversation.

"Unfortunately," I said with distaste. I could clearly remember the too-sweet smell that burned in my nose, raising the hair on my arms. I could feel my hands shaking so I got up and walked a few paces away.

"What's wrong?" Although her back was turned to me, I could hear her getting up.

I put my hand out, palm facing her, and said, "Stay there for a minute."

I heard her sit back down. "Did I do something wrong?" She whispered.

I turned around to face her again and saw her eyes wide with worry. "No it isn't you. I just have to control my anger. I phase when I get really angry and it usually doesn't work out too well for someone whose too close." My brow furrowed in frustration. I hated that feeling of being out of control and even worse thinking that I might hurt her. "Thinking about the bloodsuckers makes me a little angry."  
"Why?"

"Werewolves have one enemy: one guess who." I said with a grim smile on my face.

"Vampires."

"Yeah. A long time ago they came to the reservation, about eighty or so years. My great-grandfather was chief then. Ephraim Black. They made a treaty to keep the bloodsuckers off our land. The leader told us that they were different, that they only hunted animals. Otherwise it would have been a war right there. Bella's boyfriend" – I refused to think of him as her husband- "was there."

She was silent for a moment, probably filling in the blanks in the legends I had told her earlier. It was hard to think that it had only been this morning.

"You miss La Push." She asked surprising me. I thought back to our conversations, and I realized that I had said things that would have made her think that. It was true after all. I missed everything about it except what I was running from.

"Yeah I do."

"why don't you go back?"

I smiled. "Because you won't be there," I said softly, taking her hand.

Her answering smile compensated for the lack of sun. "But you do want to go back." She was still beaming, but her statement was serious.

I sighed. "Yes. I miss my friends and my dad." Billy. I wondered what he thought of my disappearing.

We sat there for a few more hours talking, laughing, and joking. We had moved on from the harder subjects and just talked about movies, school, and anything and everything else. I hadn't even noticed it starting to get dark.

"C'mon, my house is just through the woods." She said getting up.

"And over a river?" I asked.  
Her house came into view quickly as she promised. It was more like a cottage actually. It was wood on the outside but plaster on the inside. There was a bedroom, living room connected to a small kitchen, and a bathroom. She picked up the phone and ordered a pizza. I took the time to look around the living room and kitchen. The kitchen had dark brown cabinets and a tiny table with a chair centered perfectly. The living room had long white lacy curtains that were tied back with ribbons. There was a leather sofa facing a TV. that almost took up the whole room.

"It was my grandma's," she said catching me staring at the monster television. I could only guess what the picture quality was on the thing.

The door bell rang indicating the Pizza was here. "Quick service," I noted.

"Small town," she called as she grabbed her wallet and skipped to the front door.

She was back in a minute with two large pizzas, remembering that I said I ate a lot. She set the pizza's down and got two glasses. She filled them with Pepsi and sat down. After an intense discussion about her delusion that Coke was better than Pepsi, she asked a hard question. "Tell me about this boy that stole Bella away from you."

I snorted at her use of the word "boy" but tried to compose myself enough to answer. "Well according to her, he was extremely good looking and talented and stuff." I shrugged and furrowed my brow. "I don't know what exactly she saw in him, he was a freakin' vampire, but when he left for a while"- I shuddered at the thought of what he had done to her- "it killed her on the inside. She was just an empty husk; or… shell. It was horrible."

She looked at me with curious eyes. "But he came back."

"Yeah, eventually. She still isn't back to normal though. She was really jumpy when she was away from him." I stared out the window. "Can we talk about something else?" I asked; this wasn't exactly my favorite subject.

She understood my discomfort immediately and asking questions about non- Bella/vampire subjects. She asked about Billy, school, and my other friends. We chatted like that for a while and before we knew it, it was nine forty-five.

"I should probably get going," I said as I stood up and stretched.

"Get going where exactly?" She had a motherly look in her eyes.

"Oh, ah… I found a really nice cave-"

"And I have a really nice couch." She interrupted. "Are you going to insult me by picking a dirty cave over my clean comfy couch?"

"I didn't want to over use your hospitality," I said smiling.

She smiled back at me and pointed at the bathroom. "Clean up while I set up the couch. There's an extra toothbrush and towels under the sink."

I shook my head – the motherly look was back- as I turned, heading toward the bathroom. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and ran my fingers through my hair.

When I returned to the living room, the couch had been transformed into a bed and was neatly made with floral sheets. Meghan was sitting on the edge of the bed but hopped up when I entered.

"Thank you, Meg," I said taking her shoulders and kissing her cheek.

She put her arms around my neck and kissed me. I wound my arms her waist and kissed her back. The kiss was, again, too short but longer than the last time. She smiled a huge smiled when she pulled away and I grinned back. "Your extremely welcome." She seemed to dance as she went into her room and closed the door quietly.

I went to the bed, a little dazed, as I pulled the covers over me. I closed my eyes and pictured her face. For the first time in a _long _time, I looked forward to tomorrow.

**A/N: rewiew!! give me a strength to continue! please! im BEGGING! also give me for some a new title... Im not feeling this one.**


	5. Chapter 5: Homecoming

**A/N: I only own copies of twilight, not the characters, or any of the words. Those i just borrow from the great and wonderful stephenie meyer.**

**So this chapter is a little long, (personally i like long chapters, they work for me...). I hope you like it. I also would like to ask those who read it to just press the "go" button at the bottom of this page and say good, bad, or whatever your lovely hearts desire to tell me about my story.  
Sorry also that it took so long to post, i have an Ap exam (really hard test for a really hard class, for those who don't know what that is...) and i have been trying to study for that, not leaving a lot of time for writing...**

For six months, I stayed in Little Alberta with Meg. During those amazing days I watched our relationship blossom into such incredible devotion and love that I was amazed she belonged with me. I may not have been a full on sinner, but I certainly wasn't a saint. I was constantly worrying whether she would eventually just change her mind and leave or ask me to leave. As long as she was happy, I told myself.

My existence there wasn't very exciting except that Meg was there. I worked at the store most of the day, but sometimes I would leave to try and get back in range of the pack. I did this half-heartedly because if Sam ordered me back, I knew I would have to leave. She didn't seem to mind, though, that every so often I would run off into the woods. I was very far from forks, over two thousand miles and wasn't sure when the packs voices started to fade. I had been so depressed. I could see that Meg could see the improvement in me, even though she hadn't seen me depressed. She was perceptive like that. She could see my actions and she could see that this incredible high of being happy had not always been present. I had a feeling that the two wonderful weeks with her had not completely healed me though. "I know you've been sad here," she said, as she pulled me away from putting some clothes on the back on the rack.

"I haven't been sad."

"Hmm, maybe sad isn't the right word. Lonely works better. You miss your La Push friends."

That she was right about. I missed the pack- my brothers but I wouldn't leave her for anything. I hadn't even mentioned going back.

She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me. I skimmed through it. It was an official looking document, probably important.

She couldn't contain her excitement- she was practically hopping. "It's the title to a new store in Port Angeles!" she practically shrieked.

I looked at her, shock present in my eyes and then hugged her. Well, I sort of picked her up and spun her around while she laughed loudly.

"When do we leave?" I asked breathless with excitement.

She was still laughing but managed to say, "Tommarow." She pulled two plane tickets out of her pocket. "I figured it would be easier to fly than run."

I pulled her into me again and kissed her. At that moment, words couldn't tell her how much I loved her.

The next day, we boarded the plane that took me home. The plane was relatively short; only two hours or so. Something occurred to me while we taxied on the tarmac in Port Angeles' small airport. "How are we to La Push from here? I didn't pack a car."

Her eyes got wide for a second. "Hmm, I forgot about that. I guess we could hitch hick?"

I stared at her with disbelief.

"Sheesh! Kidding! I made a few calls and snagged us a ride."

I still looked at her with disbelief.

She sighed. "Just wait." She said shaking her head and muttering something about impatient werewolves.

We unloaded our bags from the overhead compartments and walked down the stairs-the plane was too small for the walk way connecting it directly to the terminal. I took her bag as we walked through the automatic doors. We paused at the metal detectors and hurried on to the parking lot.

At first I didn't see anything except a few older cars. Then I noticed the two tall, copper skinned, muscular guys leaning against a very familiar car.

"Quil! Embry!" I yelled as I ran over to them. I hugged them both but then jokingly smacked there heads. "Who told you that you could have my car?"

"Your Dad." Embry said while smiling.

"He figured while you were…away-," he said, eying Meghan who had appeared next to me. "-he would let us use it. You know how cars get when you don't drive them."

We got in the car while Quil put our bags in the trunk.

"Is this the car you built?" Meg asked. I could hear the awe in her voice and sat up a little straighter.

"Yeah." I said while checking to make sure Embry was driving; I trusted him more than Quil behind the wheel.

On the hour-long car drive, they filled me in on what had happened in La push while I had been away. Apparently, a lot had happened.

Sam and Emily were married now. The wedding had been two months ago. Embry had thought it was "Ok" and Quill liked the food. I figured that if I wanted to learn more about the wedding I would have to ask a girl; they cared more about these things.

Seth was getting better at fighting. There wasn't any need to patrol constantly so Sam was helping him catch up. I didn't seem like he was adapting well to this life even though he was eager. He was still growing though while most of us had reached our peak.

There were no more vampire troubles. The Cullen's were there but not constantly.

The short one and tall blond had gone away to college supposedly. That was probably only their public excuse for disappearing. The burly male and blond female were away also while the leader and his wife had stayed. I noticed that they surreptitiously excluded Bella and her Bloodsucker from the vampire news.

"He guess what? Your not the only one who imprinted." Embry said looking into the rear view mirror to catch my eye.

"Yeah? Who?" I asked.

"Leah!"

"What! With who?" I asked shock colored my tone.

"Well that's a secret to us all man," Quil said jumping in to the gossip. "She's been able to hide it from us, even when we're phased."

"How's she managing that?" I asked.

"She thinks of stuff none of us want to think about. Ahh… Girl stuff," Embry said awkwardly.

"Its really unpleasant actually," Quil added as Meg stifled a giggle.

I glanced down at her. "Its not funny," I said seriously. In fact, I couldn't think of anything more revolting.

"Yes it is." She said still trying to control her laughing. "And it's clever. That's the perfect way to get them out of your head."

We were nearing La Push now and the familiar scenery made me very comfortable. I put my arm around her and she snuggled up against my side, even though with three werewolves in the car, she was probably already smoldering.

"Aren't you hot?"

"A little, but I don't mind very much." That made me smile.

It had been a while sense I had thought about Bella, but as we neared Forks I couldn't help thinking about her. I had so many questions to ask Embry and Quil. One of the most important ones was whether or not her heart was still beating. Then again, I didn't want Meg to find out I was curious about her. I knew Meg wouldn't mind but I would feel guilty about it later. Be sides, the better person to ask would be Sam or Billy. Billy. I assumed he was ok, because there hadn't been any news about him but with his Diabetes he needed to be taken care of. That had really been the only thing bothering me when I left.

"What's wrong?" Meg asked, bringing back to the present.

"Huh?"

"You look like your thinking about something really hard."

"Oh yeah. I was thinking about my Dad. I never told him I was leaving or anything." My voice got quieter as I finished.

"Well he probably figured it out by now and he's probably not mad or upset anymore either. If you give them enough time they just get worried." She nodded her head while she spoke.

"You sound like your speaking from experience." I said.

"Oh I am," she said rolling her eyes. "Remember? My dad was angry I left and then he ended up calling me he was so worried." She turned to look out of the window. "It looks just like Little Alberta."

"Yeah, it does." That was one of the reasons I hadn't been too homesick- Meg being the other reason of course.

We were just now pulling up to the house. It seemed like every pack member and their families were there to great us.

I looked at Meg. "This wasn't your idea, right?" I asked. I defiantly hadn't been expecting a welcome party.

"No." She answered, seeming as shocked as I was.

"It was Billy," Quil said. "He was so excited you were coming back that he invited everyone for a barbeque thing. And Charlie."

We had parked and people were starting to bombard the car.

"Great," I muttered sarcastically. "C'mon." I groaned and pulled Meg out of the car.

"Jacob!" I heard Billy yell. He was in front of the car with Sam behind his wheelchair. "Where have you been?! No call, No letter! Do you know how worried I've been about you? All of us." He gestured to the crowd who, I noticed, were all stifling laughs. I looked at Sam who rolled his eyes and grinned. So much for being worried and _not_ mad; he was mad and worried at the same time. I would have to talk to Meg about her theory.

"Dad," I interrupted, trying to clam him down. "This is Meghan.

He squinted, eyeing her. "Meghan?" he asked.

"Yeah, I responded carefully. "My Girlfriend?" He still didn't show any recognition. "Didn't you tell them?" I whispered to her.

"Yes, I did but-"

"Oh, Meghan!" Billy interrupted her, the recognition present now. "How are you? Was the flight okay?" I wondered if old age was finally getting to him.

"Yes, the flight was fine. Thank you." She smiled shyly. "And thank you for letting me come."

"As long as you two are happy."

I tightened my arm around her waist as me were ushered into the house.

For the next hour I repeated the story about twenty times. Meg and I were separated as we did our mingling. Finally the small living room began to clear until it was just me Meg, my dad, and Sam.

"So Dad." I started narrowing my eyes at him. "What was all that about?"

He shrugged. "It was a welcome home party." He said, then meeting my eyes and grinning he added, "I thought you would have figured that out by now.'

"When Meg called, Billy got kind of ecstatic. He called everyone, told us the date and threatened us into bringing food for a welcome home party." Sam explained.

"Oh, well thanks so much." I said while stretching.

"I thought it was nice." Meg said as I stared at her with disbelief. "I got to meet everyone and free food is always cool."

We laughed and then Sam looked at Billy and Meg. Billy said something about dishes and Meg hopped up to help him.

I had this strange felling I was missing something.

"Jake, I don't know if you asked or even cared, but, um… God this is hard." Sam paused and went to the window. He didn't turn around as he continued. "You probably know or at least figured this out, but the Cullen's broke the treaty."

He turned around and waited for me to respond. When I didn't he went on. "Edward and Bella left after the wedding. They went north somewhere, I don't know where, but they're coming back soon."

I closed my eyes. The feeling of confusion swept over me. I had been trying to lie to myself, saying that Bella had just been a crush but I knew that was stupid. I knew the truth and there was no point in keeping it from myself.

I clenched my teeth and asked, "What did you do about the treaty?"

"The leader told us that we still posed no threat to the Quileute people and frankly, he's right. Jake, Bella made her choice and the treaty was to protect the tribe, not anywhere else. We couldn't have fought them anyway; you know we would have lost. Those special powers give them an extreme upper hand."

"So the treaty still stands."

"Yes."

I couldn't take anymore. I stalked outside and ran to First Beach. It wasn't the most brilliant plan considering all the memories I had here but it felt like the right place to be.

So Bella was a bloodsucker now. My enemy. If I ever saw her again, I would have to fight my natural instinct to rip her to pieces. Her scent would burn my nostrils instead of comfort me as it always had before.

"Jake?" Meg's voice called me from my thoughts. I felt her hand on my shoulder and I turned to pull her into me. Breathing in her scent to try and forget Bella's. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," I answered curtly. She pulled back to look at my face and kissed me on the cheek. "Well when you do, I'm here."

I sighed. "I know, but I'm not sure I'll ever want to talk about this. It's difficult." I could feel my eyebrows pull together involuntarily.

"Ok." She kissed my lips this time. I kissed her back wrapping my arms around her waist while hers were wound in my hair. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip. I felt her shudder as I moved to kiss her neck.  
"Its getting late you know," She said, slightly breathless.

I sighed and pulled away. "I actually hadn't noticed. I guess we should head back."

"Maybe." She smiled.

I picked her up and cradled her in my arms as I ran back to the house. It was starting to rain so I ran a little faster. I looked straight ahead, trying to forget Bella and the choice she had made.

When we got back to the house the rain had officially begun to pour and we were drenched as we dashed through the door.

"C'mon," I said grabbing her hand and pulling her to my room. "I'll show you were you're staying."

"No Jake, I can't take your room!" she exclaimed when she realized where we were.

"Why not?" There was no way she was sleeping on the couch, or, even worse, getting a hotel room.

"First, when you stayed at my house, you stayed on the couch."

"That's different." I interrupted glumly.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "No, it's not. And second where are you going to sleep if I stay in your room?"

"On the couch."

She stared at me. "Jake, you barely fit on a double bed, how are you going to fit on a loveseat sized couch?"

Truthfully, I probably would have ended up sleeping on the floor, but I hadn't been planning on letting her in on that little detail. I just stood there looking at the floor.

"Yeah, I thought so. I'm not going to make you sleep on the floor." I looked up at her and caught a glimpse of pink before she turned around.

I took her shoulders and turned her around to look at her. "Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not," she mumbled looking down.

I took her chin in my hand and lifted her face to look into her big brown eyes. "Yes, you are."

She shrugged. "I had an idea and it made me blush. It was nothing, really."

"If it was nothing than why'd you blush?" I made my face look as innocent as possible.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" she asked, gritting her teeth.

"Nope," I said, popping the "p".

"Ahhh!" she exclaimed. "I just was thinking that we could both just well, sleep, um, here."

I fought back a smile as I said, "Well, if that's what you really want. I _guess_ I'm okay with that."

"Your impossible!" she said and went to her suitcase. "Now, where's your bathroom?" She was trying to be angry with me; I could tell by the way she avoided my seeing her face.

I showed her the bathroom and went to change into my pajama pants, back in my room.

I was lying on my bed when I heard a knock on my door. "Com in," I called, wondering why Meg was knocking.

"Jacob?" It was Billy's voice I heard through the door, not Meg's.

"Oh, hey dad. What's up?"

"Where's Meghan sleeping?" he asked solemnly.

I hesitated; I didn't like where this conversation was going. "Um, in here."

"And you're sleeping out there?" he inquired gesturing to the living room.

I didn't say anything.

"Right, that's what I thought," Billy grumbled.

"Is that ok?" They way he was asking, I felt the need to ask, even though it wouldn't matter. It wasn't as if we were going to do anything, we were just using the same mattress.

"Well, I just wanted to ask you… if you were being, ahh, responsible."

I blinked twice as my response. I could not believe this. My own father didn't trust me. "Dad, please. It's not like that at all."

He looked at me skeptically. "If you're sure."

"Yes, I'm very sure."

His eyes narrowed again. "Okay." He turned his wheelchair to leave. Once he was out the door he called, "Good night Jacob, and welcome back."

This was seriously sad. He didn't trust me. My own father. I was a little annoyed, I mean sure, I loved her and defiantly wanted her like that but I didn't feel like I knew her enough, even though I loved her.

I sighed and turned back around to face the window. I heard my dad say goodnight to Meghan before his door closed.

"So, I called Dad. Told him our flight was Okay and stuff," Meg said awkwardly as she dumped her stuff back into her suitcase. As I turned to look at her she gingerly sat on the farther side of the double bed. Her face was too solemn, like she was hiding a smile.

"You heard that didn't you." I said annoyed and embarrassed.

Her giggles answered my question as I lay down on the bed. She put her chin on my shoulder and kissed my cheek. "It's okay. Everyone has to have awkward moments like that with your parents. It's like a rite of passage." She paused, her face thoughtful, and then continued. "My dad had to talk to me about it because my mom was dead, and sex ed. wasn't in my high school. At least you could ward it off before he really got started," she said, smiling.

I cringed. "That might have been a little worse." I couldn't imagine her dad talking about sex with her.

"I guarantee that it was."

I put my arms around her and kissed her hair. We just laid there a while and I had thought she was asleep, when she asked, "Why did you leave?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Why did you leave here?" she clarified.

"Oh." I wasn't entirely sure how to answer her. "I was depressed and I was tired of mythical creatures."

"You are a mythical creature," she reminded me teasingly.

I groaned, "You know what I mean."

"Not really. No."  
"Vampires, Meghan. I'm tired of them." I stopped there. I was getting better at controlling my anger so only my hands shook instead of my whole body.

"From what you've told me, they can't help what they are anymore than you can," she said quietly; I had told her what happened to Emily, even though I was pretty good at controlling my anger.

"It's not that exactly. I know that they can't help what they are but that doesn't change anything. There are some I hate more than others…" My voice quieted as I trailed off.

"Edward. You hate him because he ended up with Bella." I could barely hear her voice it was so quiet. "I don't mind. First love doesn't get forgotten easily, even with imprinting apparently."

I sighed. "I better explain this to you. I want you to understand what I'm going through. I know I said I wouldn't ever want to talk about this, but you deserve to know." I took a deep breath continued. "When I first saw you I was so confused. Imprinting doesn't exactly erase other feelings you have. Just… muffles them. You know you cared or loved that other person, but it doesn't matter anymore. It's crazy confusing. I had been trying to get away from Bella and I saw you. It was a good feeling, like relief but a part of me is always going to love her. He turned her into a vampire Meg. He took away her life and now, forever, she'll be cold, hard, and dead; unchanging for eternity. She won't have children or be able to live because she'll never be old enough to actually have a career.

The last time I saw her was in this room. We were actually talking about you, indirectly. She wanted me to be happy and find a nice girl to imprint with." I laughed quietly as I recalled the conversation. "I found you Meg and your all I want or need, but there will always be a part of me that belongs to her."

I looked at her cautiously. She seemed to be thinking hard about what I said. "I understand," she said. "and it really doesn't matter to me."

I sighed, relieved even though I had expected that response. "I love you."

"I know, and will always love you back." She smiled at me, and nestled into my side. "Good night," she murmured.

I reached over carefully to turn off the light, trying not to jostle her. As my eyes adjusted to the dark, I saw the dim stars that were able to shine through the thin film of clouds. _It has to be dark to see the stars_, I thought. When I found Meghan, it was the darkest time of my life. It seemed like a miracle that that I had found her, my star.

I looked down at her, so her face would be the last thing I saw as I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: you made it to the end! congrats! Now if you want to make my day, Review! I want to know what you guys are thinking. LET Me inside your heads! and it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside when i got my ONE review... thank you dsmldejection!  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Changings

**A/N: Hey all! Here is the 6****th**** chapter, should be exciting. Please review and tell me what you think! I have to write the 7****th**** chapter so the more reviews I get the more inspired… catch my drift? **

**(M. POWERS! Don't read this because I don't want to spoil it for you!)**

**So for all ya'll who haven't seen the teaser trailer (that rocks my socks!), I put up a link for it on my profile. Check it out and feel free to leave me a PM about it. I know a lot of people who like the characters and some who think that Robert Pattinson just doesn't make the cut for Edward. Personally I think he's sexy. That's just me… Okay, so here's the 6****th**** chap… enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! **

I woke up the next morning with a start. Meghan was shaking my shoulder, hard.

"Ahh! What?" I asked while rolling over.

"I - need - a – ride." She said shaking my harder each word.

"To where? And stop that." I sat up so she wouldn't think I was still trying to sleep and stop shaking me.

"The store! I need to set it up." She answered and sat back so she was kneeling. "Sam said he wouldn't need you till later so you can drive me and then go perform your wolfy duties."

I rolled my eyes at her terminology but got up and stretched. "Fine. Did Sam happen to mention what duties I needed to perform?" I was wondering what the pack had been doing since after the fight.

"No, he didn't. Hey, get dressed and I'll go make you breakfast." And with that she danced from the room. I smiled and shook my head at her enthusiasm.

Suddenly her head popped through the doorway. "Good morning!" she said cheerfully and then she disappeared again. This time I laughed out loud.

I showered and got dressed quickly. When I got out of the bathroom, Meg was tapping her foot impatiently. "Your unusually slow this morning," she accused.

"Am I?" I decided to play innocent. I wasn't really being slow- I always took 20 minute showers- she was just impatient this morning.

She just stared at me in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding." She said, her eyes getting wider with every word. "You took at least an hour in there!"

I sighed took her shoulders and bent my head down to her level. "Meg, honey. I took a twenty minute shower just like I always do. The store isn't going anywhere, and it's only six o'clock." I added the last part when I could see she was about to argue.

She stared at me and finally sighed. "Your right. I'm sorry, but I'm really in a hurry. I can't wait to get it set up!" She had been clam but know I could feel her excitement beginning to bubble up.

"Alright then, let's go." I could get breakfast later.

She smiled eccentrically and kissed me quickly. Then she all but dragged me to the car. "Go," was all she said as she pointed out the windshield still with a goofy grin on her face like a six year old at Christmas.

"Geez!" I said faking annoyance. I threw the Rabbit into reverse and sped off down the road.

"Hey, I meant to ask you, where's Billy?" My question had been pushed to the back of my head when she attacked me with her impatient-ness.

"Oh yeah, he left really early with Sue. They had to talk about something…" her voice trailed off in an extremely suspicious way.

"Talk about what?" I asked casually.

"You know, stuff." She avoided my gaze. "You know I'm so excited about the store…"

Weird. I had a really bad feeling about her behavior, like something was being kept from me.

The rest of the car ride she chattered happily and I let the suspicious feeling drift away so I could focus on her happy banter.

This was her dream. She had always wanted to expand the store. She was an excellent designer and had enough connections to make any young entrepreneur jealous. I could feel that this store was just the beginning of Ruby's expansion.

We finally made it to the store. It took a while to find because I'd never been to the more touristy part of town. When we did finally get there, Meghan gasped. The front window had Rub's written in cursive in gold lettering, outlined in red. There was an awning with red and gold stripes. There was a frill on the awning.

The look on her face shocked me. I had been expecting her to jump out of the car and dance around. Instead, she looked like she was about to cry. "Hey," I said quietly. "Are you okay?"

She blinked and turned to look at me. "It's so much better than I thought it would be." She paused and laughed. "I'm being silly aren't I?"

"No. You're just excited, and you should be. It's a new chapter in your life." I had taken that last part from Dr. Phil.

"Alright. I better go. Lot's of boxes to unpack."

"Do you want help?" I asked half-heartedly. I really wanted to find out what Billy was up to.

"No way! You only get to see it when its finished." She crossed her arms over her chest and was trying to glare at me. Probably to make her words have more force; she wasn't exactly the bossy type.

"Aw, I can't see it?" I exclaimed teasing her.

"No you can't. You better go. I think Billy wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah I did want to talk to Billy about that." I frowned wondering at what he was talking about with sue. My only clue was that they were both members of the counsel so it probably had to do with the pack.

"Alright, bye!" she kissed me and hopped out.

"Hey!" I yelled rolling down the window. "What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Oh yeah, Um… how about four?"  
"Sounds good."

"Okay, see you later then!" she called as she ran to the store and disappeared inside.

I chuckled as I put the car in gear and drove back toward La Push. I stopped at the Clearwater's house to see if Billy was there. Sue told me that Billy had gone home and was waiting to talk to me there.

I went faster than usual, eager to find out what Billy wanted. I pulled into the driveway and rushed into the house. I went into the living room. There I found Sam, Old Quil, and my dad sitting calmly staring at me.

"Sit down, Jacob." My dad ordered. His voice was calm, but filled with command.

I sat, wondering what this was about; I had a feeling it couldn't be good.

Sam started talking first. No beating around the bush either. He just came out and said, "Jacob, I'm stepping down."

I stared at him, unable to grasp his words.

"From Alpha," he clarified.

"W-what?" I stuttered. I didn't even realize I had stood up until Billy told me to sit. I complied and began twisting my hands in my lap. "Why?"

"It's not my job to do Jacob. You're alpha. The only reason I was leading the pack is because you were too young." Sam explained.

"You're Alpha! You're bigger, stronger! A better fighter! Sam you can step down, but it doesn't mean I'll step up." I was yelling but I didn't care. I couldn't take this responsibility. I didn't want it. Sam had earned it. He had gone through all this by himself. He'd hurt Emily because of his transformation, at least he could get something good out of this.

"No Jacob. I'm not bigger, stronger, or a better fighter. Think about it Jacob. Everyone in the pack knows it. You're a natural at everything about being a wolf."

I thought about that for a second. I knew he was right, but I didn't want to lead the pack. Bloodlines didn't matter to me.

"Jacob," Billy said. "Sam's orders have become less effective. We knew that this might happen. Bloodlines are the reason for this, Jacob, so there's no one to blame." Suddenly Billy's tone changed to anger. "Why is this such a bad thing?"

"Because it's Sam's job. I don't want this; I've _never_ wanted this!" I was shaking and turned around, trying to calm myself.

I heard someone come up behind me. "Jacob." Sam's voice was quiet. "I know you don't want to lead, but neither of us have a choice. My orders don't work any more and that's only happened once in our legends; when someone who wasn't Alpha was leading the pack. He eventually wasn't physically able to continue. Jacob we don't have a choice."

I knew he was right. In the legend a pack member who had changed first assumed leadership. A younger man changed and suddenly the Alpha's orders didn't have to be followed. When the younger man accidentally gave an order and it was followed, he stepped up to Alpha.

I dropped my head and nodded. I knew they were right.

Quil finally spoke up. "You should go tell the rest of the pack."

I nodded and left. I went to my room to drop of my shoes and shirt, and then went into the woods to phase.

I could instantly feel a difference. I felt way more powerful. I called a meeting and told everyone to meet at first beach and phased back. I didn't really like the new feeling.

"It eels different doesn't it," Sam's voice came from a little ways behind me.

"Yeah a little," I murmured.

"You'll get used to it." He smiled. "Come on. Where are we meeting them?"

"First Beach. We can just run normally. I don't really want to phase right now."

He nodded and started running. We worked up to a sprint and made it there within the minute. We were met with "Hello's" and "Hey's" from the pack who was lounging around the campfire circle. I was nervous, not because of stage fright, but because they might not accept me as Alpha.

Sam spoke first. "So hears the deal. Jacob is stepping up to Alpha."

Well it's about time!" Quil said enthusiastically. "We thought you were having identity issues."

"What?" I was extremely confused.

"Huh, a little slow there Jake." Embry teased. "Your ancestors have all been in the tribe and have been chiefs. Jacob, how could you have not seen this coming." He rolled his eyes.

"I didn't know I wouldn't have a choice in the matter." I muttered.

Leah was sitting off to the side. I hadn't spoken to her sense I left and she seemed to have changed a little; instead of her constant scowl, her face now held a smile. I looked away from her to face the rest of them.

"So you guy's approve?" I asked.

"Of course!" That came from Seth. I hadn't really thought that he would disapprove, sense he'd always looked up to me.

"It's not as if we actually have a choice." Paul commented.

"True but I still would want you guys to approve."

"If, it was Paul, that would have been a different story…" Jared let his words trail out as Paul kicked his leg.

Sam laughed and I'm pretty sure I heard him agree under his breath. "Alright then, its settled." He announced. Then he made his voice deeper and more dramatic. "I know renounce my title as leader of the Quileute pack, and pass it on to Jacob Black."

Everyone cheered while I rolled my eyes at their joke.

**Meg's Point of View:**

It had only taken a few hours to set up the store. And after I had perfected and perfected, over and over again, I was out to put up flyers. I set out feeling lighter than air as I traveled down, tacking up the colorful papers.

I only saw two people on my adventure through Port Angeles. They were defiantly a couple. The man had bronze hair, while the women had chocolate brown. They were both extremely beautiful and looked happy together. They reminded me of Jacob and me; whenever I was with him. I felt like I was glowing.

I was so caught up in my daydream about me and Jacob and my exuberant mood that I didn't notice that I had been walking down a dead-ended ally way. I was about to turn when a light breeze blew a couple of posters of the top of my pile. I stooped to pick them up.

"Hello," a musical voice said.

I stood up so quickly that I would have fallen, if a pair of hard, cold arms hadn't steadied me. His eyes were dark, but I couldn't see the color in this light. His hair was dark also, and medium length.

"Umm, Thank you." I said awkwardly. I side stepped him and began to quickly walk away. I heard a dark laugh and then, appearing out of nowhere, He was in front of me.

"Where are you going?" he asked smiling with his overly bright smile. With the light, I could clearly see his pale skin, and more importantly, his dark red irises. There was only one explanation for those eyes, hard cold skin, and blindingly fast movements.

"You're a vampire!" I almost screamed. I watched his eyes widen with genuine shock but his hand flashed to cover my mouth, and block the scream building in my throat.

"Now, now," he warned. "Your death isn't exactly preventable, but it can be quick, or slow. Your choice."

I thought that maybe Jacob had come early. Maybe somebody had heard my short lived scream. I doubted it.

He sniffed my hair. "Lovely," he murmured. More audibly, he said," Good bye." He pushed my hair away from my neck and removed his hand from my mouth. Then he leaned in as if to kiss my neck.

I felt a prick on my neck, and then screamed. It was the worst kind of pain I had ever felt. It felt like my skin was on fire, even as I felt him release me, no be ripped off of me, it stilled burned. I fell to my knees and then on my side, but the cool ground I was laying on didn't help stop the fire.

All of a sudden I felt cool arms pick me up. The arms were even colder than the ground so I pushed myself up against them. My eyes closed involuntarily and then it was completely dark.

**Jacob's Point of View:**

I was out in front of the store, it was 3:50, and I was fidgeting. After five more minutes I went to the door and tried to open it with no luck. I turned around and looked down the street. On a street lamp I saw a bright sign. I could see "Ruby's" written on the top. I went to the poster and saw another sign further down. I felt like Hansel and Gretel, following breadcrumbs.

I found the fifth sign but not the sixth. Then a sickly sweet smell met my nose. I doubled over; glad I hadn't eaten yet today. It had been so long since I had smelled a vampire, that the scent mad me nauseous. I straightened up after a minute to control the shaking that was beginning to feel more like convulsions. I walked toward the foul smell and recognized another scent. It was human, no it was _Meg_! I followed it into an ally way and saw more brightly colored signs, littering the sidewalk. I walked forward but stopped short at the sight of a pool of red on the ground.

I couldn't control myself now. I burst into the red brown wolf, shredding my clothes and shoes. With my increased sight, I saw the remains of a fire in a dark corner of the ally. It was still smoking a little of the thick purple smoke.

At that I turned and ran back to La Push as quickly as possible.

--

"Sam!" I called as loudly as I could in my head. "Everyone! Meet me at the beach!" I was still phased so that I didn't have to speak the words I couldn't even believe. Meg had bled; she still could be bleeding somewhere. I didn't know where to find her because there had been no trail after the end of the ally.

"Shit!" That was Paul, probably exclaiming at the story, running through my head over and over again.

A chorus of other curses came into my mind as I paced on the beach. "Just get down here, alright!" I growled.

A few seconds later the wolves emerged from the surrounding forest. I was still pacing. "You all know the story. What are we going to do?"

"That's up to you now Jake," Sam's calm voice reminded me.

"Right, old habits die hard." I thought a moment. "I think we should go see the Cullen's. I recognized one of there scents. I think it was… Edward but I'm not sure. Another Cullen was defiantly there and then someone who was I didn't recognize at all."

"Let's go chat," Paul thought while he growled out loud.

"Wait here, I need to get pants." I mumbled. I ran off to my house, phased, and went through the window. I grabbed a pair of black cut-off sweat pants and put them in the cord around my ankle before I phased back.

"Meet me there," I said while starting to run toward the treaty line.

I made it there first and started pacing after I phased and changed. Luckily it didn't take long for the rest of the pack to emerge from the trees. Leah came out last because she had to put on a shirt as well as pants.

Sam and I went to the door, and I moved my hand slowly to the door and knocked. It was faint, but I thought I heard sounds of pain, coming from the house.

When the door opened, I began to shake. Not just because it was a bloodsucker who opened the door, but because it was Edward.

**Edward's Point of View:**

Before I opened the door I knew who it was, hell, before he knocked I knew who it was. So I wasn't surprised. He however had his hands clenched against the shaking.

Behind him, the entire werewolf pack stood cringing. I, myself had my nose wrinkled.

"What do you want Black?" I said, holding back the urge to sound too harsh. If they had crossed the treaty line, they must have had a good reason.

"Where's Meg?" His voice sounded just as strangled as mine.

"I'm afraid I don't know who you mean." As I spoke, a blood-curdling scream came from Carlisle's office.  
Jacob's eyes widened as he heard it and began shouting. "That's her, you filthy bloodsucker! What are you doing to her?"

"We don't know her name." I was more confident as jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie joined me at the door.

Jacob eyed the additions to our group and changed his tactics. "What happened to the girl up there?" he asked calmly. His thoughts however pictured a girl. A girl who happened to look exactly like the one upstairs.

I decided to sidestep his question. From his thoughts, I learned that he'd imprinted with this girl. Knowing this I felt a little more generous toward him. At least now, he wouldn't be so quick to lust after my Bella.

"You should come in," I said while opening the door wider. Jasper gave me a funny look. _What are you doing?_ His thoughts asked.

"That's his girlfriend up there." I said.

_Who cares?_ Rosalie thought. I gave her a look that told her I was as uncomfortable with this as she was. _  
_Only Jacob and Sam came up with us to see Meg. Alice came out of the room, quickly shutting the door behind her. "Bella's still in there," she told me.

"So what?" Jacob asked, sounding angry and hurt.

"She's only six months into this new life. Her bloodlust is particularly strong the first year and it takes about five years to be able to control the thirst completely, if she's exposed to human's regularly." I paused seeing his expression harden. He probably had forgotten that she had been changed. "Although, your blood does disgust us so maybe she won't be tempted." With that I opened the door and ran to Bella, restraining her in my arms to be on the safe side. _I_ wouldn't mind if she killed the dog, but she would and there was no need to start a preventable war.

I could tell she was about to question my actions, when she saw, and smelt, Jacob. She stared at him, going limp in my arms. Her power allowed her to read minds, like Aro's, but from a distance, like mine. She probably understood everything now. Meg's mind had been in tremendous pain when Bella had tried to read it so the thoughts were jumbled.

"Meg!" Jacob cried, going to her side. "What happened to her?" he asked, his voice strained.

I looked up at Carlisle not wanting to be the one to tell Jacob, even if I did abhor him.

"She was bitten by a rouge vampire in Port Angeles. Edward and Bella heard them and pulled the vampire off before she was killed. They destroyed the other and brought Meg here," Carlisle's voice, paired with Jasper's calming waves, seemed to control the tremors going through his body.

_So she still might have a chance,_ he thought. _She might not die_.

"She won't die, exactly," I said answering his thoughts.

His head whipped up to look at me. "No," he growled. "She can't become…" He trailed off.

"Yes," Carlisle said standing to face Jacob. "She will become a vampire."

**A/N: whoa! It's a cliff hanger! Yeah sorry about that but I wanted to include the element of suspense! Okay tell me what you think by… you guessed it! ReViEwInG! Mucho gratci! **


	7. AUTHORS NOTE appology

**Authors Note: wholly crap. It has been a while since I wrote in this story. Or my other one for that matter. ("Happiness Will Come" if you didn't know check it out!) I totally forgot about it. I started some beginnings to a couple of novels, and this just got pushed aside. But it is now starting back up! Yeah! I'm actually really excited and hope that you guys are too. Look for a new chapter to be up soon!**


	8. Chapter 7: That type of day

**A/N: here go. see longer note at bottom and i hope you enjoy!**

**Jacobs point of view:**

"No," I literally growled.

I'm afraid it is true," Carlisle said quietly.

"She can't be." I turned on Edward. "You saved… Bella when she got bitten the first time."

"She had less venom in her system. Meg was bitten on the neck and the venom spread quicker," Edward said. He was looking at Bella, probably surprised that I knew what had happened.

I looked down at Meg. She was shaking but unconscious. Without thinking, I sat down on the bed and took Meg's hand. "Sam, take the pack back to La Push. I'm staying here for a while."

Everyone was staring at me, but I just sat there stroking Meg's hand as she twitched and winced occasionally.

"Are you positive Jake?" Sam looked uncomfortable: probably because he was surrounded by vampires.

"Yes."

With that, he left. I guess that was one perk of being Alpha; he had to listen to me no matter what.

"Huh," Edward said. "You're Alpha now?"

"Yes." I didn't really want to have a conversation with him right now.

"You probably want to be alone at the moment," Carlisle said. "So we'll leave now, but there are a lot of things to be explained."

"So maybe you should start explaining," I said stubbornly. I had half a mind to take Meg out the window and run away but in three days, I would have a bit of a problem. I knew if they left, I would carry out that plan.

"Damn sure," I muttered under my breath. "How'd you find her?"

"Bella and I were in Port Angeles. If she doesn't get used to human scent, she'll never be able to resist it. As I told you before, we saw her walking. I wasn't paying much attention to her thoughts; I was paying attention to Bella's in case she was tempted by a passerby."

"I thought you couldn't read her mind?"

"I can if she opens it to me. Bella can read peoples minds; not just there thoughts as I can. She can also put thoughts into your mind."

Before I could respond, Bella's voice was in my head. _Jasper can feel your skepticism, Jake. We're not lying._

"What the hell…" was all I could say.

Edward chuckled and continued. "We went our separate ways and not a minute later I heard, 'He's a vampire." In someone's thoughts. Then I heard a scream."

He paused to gauge my reaction, but my face didn't show any emotions so he went on.

"We doubled back and saw the filth, biting her. I pulled him off her and Bella, and I killed him. I picked her up; we carried her back to the car and brought her here. She passed out on the way here."

I turned to Bella. "Why couldn't you read her mind?"

"Her mind was in pain-"Edward started.

"I was asking Bella," I clarified. I wanted Bella to talk; it would drive Edward crazy.

She glared at me, whether it was because my question had been directed at her, or because of my thoughts, I wasn't sure, but I didn't really care. Edward was glaring at me too so I felt accomplished.

"As Edward was saying-"she was still glaring at me and I smirked- "Her mind was in extreme pain so my mind… was in pain. While we were connected."

I turned back to Edward who was shooting concerned looks at Bella and glares at me while she explained. "So what happens next?" I asked. The last thing I wanted to do was think about Meg in pain, even though I could feel her shaking on the bed next to me.

"After the rest of her transformation she'll become a vampire."

I resisted saying, "thank you captain obvious" and settled for, "I know that. I meant after she becomes… one of you."

"That's really up to her. She may want to leave and start her own life or she may want to stay and learn about our ways," Carlisle explained.

"She'll stay here with you!" I growled/yelled. "We may be enemies but…" I paused, not sure how to continue. I sighed and said one of the hardest things I ever had to admit. "You're way better than all the others."

They looked at me, shocked. Carlisle was the first to break the silence. He smiled and said, "Thank you Jacob but its still is up to her. This life isn't for everyone. It takes a great deal of self control and not everyone is strong enough."

I looked down at Meg. "She's strong. I don't want her to become one of those monsters we destroyed 6 months ago." I looked back at them. "Could I be alone with her now?"

"Of course. Call if you need anything," Carlisle said as he beckoned everyone out. They all left quickly and silently.

I looked down at Meg again. She had a little dried blood on her neck, and I could see her eyes moving back and forth underneath her eyelids, but she was still the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I put my head in my hands, remembering her musical laugh, bright eyes, and her face when it wasn't contorted by pain. I remembered when I first met her, and how confused I had been. Now I was just as confused, but not about my feelings for Bella, which had morphed into a sisterly love since I had met Meg. I asked what would happen in the future, but they hadn't answered my real question. What would happen to us? _I_ still loved her and nothing that happened would change that, but would her becoming a vampire affect how she felt about me? Would she still love _me?_

"Jacob." I felt a cold hand on my hot skin and immediately sat up, not realizing I had fallen asleep. At first, I thought it was Meg calling me but her eyes were still closed. I turned and saw Bella.

"I see you took my advice," she said smiling.

I stared at her, my expression blank.

"To find a nice girl to imprint with," she reminded me.

"Oh. Yeah."

"What are you going to do Jake? She's turning into your enemy." Her voice was quiet but stern. She reminded me of a mother trying to get her child to make some major decision.

"I don't know. Go on about my life while she goes on about hers." That was my only option. I couldn't watch her turn into something I hated.

"What?! Are you kidding me? Jacob you imprinted with this girl! She's your girlfriend; your… your soul mate! Give it a chance," she pleaded.

"Why do you care Bella?" I asked standing up.

"Because I know how it feels to have the love of my life walk away from me."

"Yeah?" I was yelling now. "Well so do I!"

She looked down. "You can't just leave her."  
""Watch me." I walked out of the room not turning back. I threw open the front door, pausing to mutter "thank you" before I slammed the door behind me.

I ran back to my house wanting to be alone, only to find the pack in my living room. I stood there shocked for a second and then walked to my room; ignoring them.

"Jacob," Sam called, following me. "Talk to us. A your friends, come on."

"No, you know what? For the first time today, I want to do something _I _want to do. This has been the worst day of my life. I was forced to become Alpha, I thought Meg was dead, and oh, yeah, now she's turning into a freakin' vampire!"

Sam's voice was so low, I barely heard it, and I have super hearing. "Jacob, what are you going to do man?"

"I don't know," I snapped at him. "Live my life and enjoy it."

"Jake-"

"What have you been doing as far as patrolling?" I asked changing the subject.

He sighed as he began to talk about the patrolling schedule. I only half listened; the rest of my mind was on Meg, who was alone miles away and in pain. How could I have just left? Because Bella was asking me questions, I would eventually have to answer anyway? What kind of boyfriend was I? God, I was a monster…

**Megs POV:**

The pain that had been dulling over the past few hours had finally ended. I opened my eyes and everything that had happened came rushing back.

"Oh god," I said. What was this doing to Jake?

"It's okay, Meg, your not alone," a female voice told me.

"God, god, I'm a vampire aren't I?" My voice was quavering.

"Jake really did explain everything," she muttered.

I turned toward the voice and saw a beautiful woman with chestnut brown hair, pale skin, and strange butterscotch eyes. "Who are you? And how do you know Jake?" The quavering had stopped thankfully and I filled my voice – which seemed to have changed into something resembling chimes – with as much demand as I could muster.

"My name is Bella Cullen and I am friends with Jake." She spoke slowly and carefully.

I gasped. This was the girl who broke jakes heart. She'd chosen a cold dead, vampire instead of Jake. Then again, if she hadn't, Jake and I would have never met. And I wouldn't have changed into something that disgusted Jake more than anything else in the world did.

"You're Bella?" My voice was laced with anger as I sat up on the bed I had been laid on.

She looked at me cautiously, as if judging my possible reactions to her answer. "Yes."

"You hurt Jake," I accused. I felt a little like a sullen child.

"He hurt me too."

"That doesn't excuse it!" I was yelling – and certainly acting like a sulky child - but I didn't care. I jumped off the bed to face her.

She squared off her shoulders to face me too. "You have no right to judge me! Your views are biased!"

She had a point but I didn't care. Jake had suffered because of her and at the moment that was a good enough reason for this argument. "You haven't heard all my views!"

"Enlighten me," she sneered.

"You choose a _dead_… creature to be with. He's so old he could be your great grandfather! _And_ you chose to become one of them!"

"By the way, _sweetie_, you're a vampire now so make that 'one of us.' And don't you dare talk about Edward like that! He's a hundred times the man Jacob pretends to be!"

Oh, that bitch! "How would you know?! You never gave Jacob a chance!"

"Excuse me." Edward had just appeared in the door. He was looking back and forth between us as if we were a tennis match instead of two catty women.

I was actually a little ashamed. Bella and I were arguing because of our men, not us; that seemed a little bit pathetic.

"We were, uh…" Bella started. I just stared apologetically at the ground.

Emmett, I assumed, appeared next to Edward. "Let me guess. Getting to know each other?" He had a sly smile on his face, probably because he had heard the entire conversation.

"Something like that," Bella muttered.

"We thought we'd have to break up a fight," a strikingly beautiful blonde said. I couldn't remember if Jacob had said the blonde was Alice or Rosalie.

"Only if you'd come a minute later," I muttered grimly.

"Why'd ya think we came up when we did?" Emmett burst out laughing. Earning a half-playful smack to the head.

"Right." Jacob had said something about newborns having more strength than older vamps; even though Bella was still 6 months into her new life, I would still be stronger.

The thought of Jacob brought a painful twinge to my dead cold heart. "Where is Jacob?" I needed to find him. There were two options: one, he knew I had turned into his mortal enemy, in which case I had to find him, and try to make this right. How to do that, was evading me. Two, he didn't know I was a vampire in which case I still had to find him, tell him and then proceed with option one. I wasn't looking forward to either.

"He left," Bella said. Now it was her turn to look at the floor.

I turned so I could face her. She looked tentatively up at me, but she wasn't looking directly at my eyes. "Why?"

"He, uh," she started. "Well, we had an argument."

"Oh?" I loved that word. You could convey so much with just those two letters. It all depended on you're tone, and right now, mine resembled an extremely angry newborn vampire whose boyfriend had left because the ex-woman of his dreams had harassed him.

She peeked up at me, but quickly looked back down. I had never been exactly… intimidating, before. Maybe she just felt guilty. Good.

"Jacob is having a hard time dealing with this," Edward said.

"So am I." Whoa, my voice never seemed capable of expressing how angry I was. "And I want to help him cope."

"Even if you're the thing he's trying to cope with?" Emmett earned another half-playful smack to the head.

"Who better to help him?" I was getting tired of this conversation.

"We'll call him, or try to, but there are no guarantees that he'll get it or respond if he does," Edward explained. The blonde-haired woman hadn't said anything or even looked interested in our conversation so I assumed she was just there for moral support.

"Why can't you just take me to his house?"

The blonde snorted. Emmett was glancing at Bella and it fell on Edward to explain. "There are treaty lines that we can't cross. You can't especially because you're a new-born."

"And I'm more susceptible to the scent of human blood than older vampires," I recited, "I know. I won't go anywhere near humans and I'll be able to smell the treaty line so I won't cross it; I'll just circle around until someone finds me."

"Meg-"Bella started, but I cut her off.

"You know, I don't actually need your approval." I'd been toying with this idea throughout the entire conversation. There were more of them yes, but I was stronger and faster, which would give me a slight head start if I crashed through the wall behind me. It was only glass, after all.

"Meg, NO!"

Edward sensed my plan just as I decided to run for it. Luckily, Bella was positioned at such an angle, that to follow me directly he would have to go through her. Since they were, ya know, _married_, I figured he would go around her, not giving me a lot of extra time but some extra time nonetheless.

I was right and I heard a yell of frustration come from the room as I crashed out of it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the rest of the Cullen's, but none of them pursued - me at first. By the time they had, it didn't matter. Because I was running, and God himself wasn't going to stop me.

**A/N: ah, meg… so dramatic. Anywho, im going to Africa tomorrow, so this will be my last post until the week of the 14****th****. (of april) I just wanted to get this chapter up. Its sad, actually, theres probably only going to be one, more chapter and then a "couple years later" type epilogue for some closure. That's sad. But I do feel like a weight will be lifted off of my shoulders. (im slightly more passionate about my other story, "Happiness Will Come" because its mostly about my own characters Will and Zally.) **

**Okay folks, any thoughts? Comments? Concerns?... Feelings? Lemme know by pressing that lovely rectangular button below this note. Thanks so much and have a nice day. (please, I mean you don't have to if you want to have a crappy day, but I always find nice days to be more pleasant ANYWAY… ignore my ramblings cuz I don't feel like reaching all the way across the keyboard to press delete.)**


End file.
